The life of Lily Evans and James Potter
by LilyEvansLover
Summary: Lily Evans is a young girl, starting Hogwarts. A particular messy haired boy catches her eye whilst in Diagon Alley. Love at first sight? Who knows... NO CHARACTERS ARE MINE EXCEPT THE ONES YOU DON'T RECOGNISE! Not finished yet...
1. Chapter 1 - Diagon Alley

**A/N: SO SO SO sorry guys! My real life has just managed to interfere with this one and someone. Not mentioning any names... Deleted my last story! Grr. And being the weird person I normally am, I deleted my WordPad work, so that anyone in my family wouldn't play with it. Grrr. Instead of starting my story all over again - which I did think about for a L-O-N-G time, I instead decided to start a new one. This will be about Lily Evans and James Potter, a week before Hogwarts and then it'll end when they've gotten married. Then I might make another story about the rest of their life, like having Harry, maybe even living longer (won't be the same as last time, promise) and having more children! Anyway, to the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the well-known people, like Alice Prewitt, Severus Snape, James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Ablus Dumbledor, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, e.c.t They all below (sadly) to J. .**

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-##-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

**Lily Evans...**

Lily sighed, walking barefooted around her childhood park. She was 10 years old and she would be 11 tomorrow. She couldn't wait. Excitment ran through the young girls veins, before she picked up momentum and ran with her sister to a hill, close to a tall Oak. She stood infront of her sister, smiling at her. They got alone so well. Too well almost, it was very scary sometimes, you wouldn't believe they were sisters. Lily had long, red hair, that fell down to her back, with Emerald coloured eyes that were aluring. She was very smart, popular and a few guys liked her. However, her sister, Petunia, had long, black hair, a horse shaped face and a strict complection. She was very neat, quite stupid, had barely any friends and she found it hard communicating with guys without her younger sister being brought up. Petunia was 12 years old, but they still loved each other.

The red head opened one of her hands, smiling at her sister, who was looking at her hand in disgust. She then realised that a daisy was ground out of it! Her smile faded as she looked at her sister, who yelled, "Freak!" At her, "Your a freak, Lily! A freak! I'm telling mummy and daddy Lily, you freak!" She saw her sister running away and Lily started to cry, walking over to the Oak, not noticing a black, greasy haired boy watching her. Lily looked up startled at the young lad, who smiled at her, putting her mind at ease slightly. "Who are you?" The young girl sniffed, looking at the black haired boy.

"I'm Severus, Severus Snape." The greasy haired boy revealed, smiling at her still, "Your Lily I'm guessing?" He said politely, holding out a hand.

Lily shaked the young boys hand. He couldn't have been many days older than her. She nodded at her name, "I'm Lily Evans." She told him, smiling slightly. The both went and led down on the hill, looking at the clouds. "She's just jealous, that girl is, I think she's your sister...Your special and she's ordinary. It's natural." The young boy suddenly said beside her.

"Severus, that's mean." Lily said, though she smiled, "What are you to know anyway?" She asked curiously.

"Your a witch. I know one when I see one. I'm a wizard, my mum is as well, but my dad isn't. I'm guessing your a muggle born though," Snape said, looking at the clouds happily.

"What's a muggle?" Lily asked, truly amazed, she had always imagined people with magic. Witches and Wizards. But she had never, ever, ever in a million years thought that it was real, or that she would be one as well!

"People like your sister. Non-magical folk." Snape replied, as if it was usual for him to speak to people like her some times.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

**James Potter...**

The brown haired boy, with fluffy hair had waited and waited and waited for his Hogwarts letter. He was suddenly nervous. What if he wasn't going to get a letter? That was ridiculous! He had had accidental magic since he was 5 months old. He was going to get into that school. He just knew it. James stopped looking out the window and ran down 2 sets of stairs at Potter Manor, going straight to the 3 elves that were in the kitchen. Dobbina, Blinky and Kimi. "Can I have somethig to eat, please?" He asked the 3 elves. Dobbina disappeared, with Blinky and Kimi quickly following her. They quickly came back, grins almost taking over their faces as they happily lent their second youngest master a 'little' bit of food. If James was honest, it was like a midnight feast instead of a quick snack, but he didn't care. Sirius, Remus and Peter would need the food as well. They were all inseperable and they had agreed to stay at James' house until they went to Hogwarts. If they did.

By the time James was up stairs he was staring at his room, amazed. 4 Brown, tawny owls sat at the window sill, Remus was next to the one on the left, Peter on the furthest one at the right, Sirius next to Remus with his owl. That meant the last owl was his! He almost jumped in the air excitedly, putting the food on the bed that the other three turned to look at hungrily, he ran over to the owl, gently taking off the letter, but still quickly, he ripped it open and read,

To: Mr. James Potter,

The bedroom on the very left,

12 Redwing,

Talented Wizard Road,

Country side,

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Scor., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear, Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1st, we await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

James yelled happily, turning to look at his friends who were also grinning. Remus looked slightly less cheerful, they all knew the 3 reasons. 1. Dumbledoreobviously knew of Remus' 'furry little problem'. 2. He didn't have a clue what Dumbledorewould do about it. 3. It was full moon in 2 days. "Remus, I think you should have a lie down, we're still working on helping you, but it wont work any sooner if you just carry on pestering us before the full moon. You need your rest for the transformation." He said to his friend, who eventually walked off to one of the guest rooms and immediately fell asleep. He then turned to Peter, who was looking at James hopefully, the young boy just sighed and said, "Grab some food Peter and you can go and feast in your room." The mousy haired boy grabbed a bit of food and then ran away to another guest bedroom at Potter Manor that he was staying in.

Sirius grinned at James once they were alone, they both stuffed their faces with food until they were completely full before they started to meditate. They were trying to become illegal, unregistered, animagi so that they could help one of their best friends with his 'furry little problem'. Suddenly, there was a deer noise and a bark coming from their room, the stag turned to look at his best friend and tried to speak, but the words didn't come out. Sirius barked at the stag, trying to ask him what it had done with his best friend. Then in was figured out. They had managed it! They were animagi! They changed back as quickly as they could and they ran straight to Remus' room, hoping he wasn't sleeping and also hoping they'd be able to perform it again.

(**A/N: I know I know, they didn't because Animagus' until their 5th year, but really, this is my version and that's the way I'm going to put it. It also changes what it was quite a bit from J. 's so you can't say I'm doing plagerism.)**

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

**Lily Evans ...**

Lily read her letter over and over again, staring at the acceptance letter, then at the supplies, then where they'd find Diagon Alley, then down at the huge, round, gold coin that was called a galleon. She had been given 10 of them for her school stuff, but if she wanted more money she had to go to Gringotts - the wizarding bank - and trade human money for wizarding money. She sighed. This was so complicated! _I could use all the money in my own bank from my parents, and then all of the money from my piggy bank, _She thought, _Then I wouldn't have any muggle money, but I'd be rich in the wizarding world. Maybe I should half my money, so I'd have half of it as my muggle money and then the rest in the wizarding one. _She had made up her mind, so that was what she was going to do. The next day her and her mum got into a muggle car and drove to london, going to the Leaky Couldron - she swore (yes, she actually swore) that she had never ever seen that pub there before - the barterner, Tom, took them to the back and tapped a few things on the wall in a sequence with a long stick, before letting them through the big gap in the wall. They walked through and there was the sign, Diagon Alley. She smiled at her mum, then they headed towards the giant white building that was Gringotts. The only wiazrding bank in England. She spoke nicely to the goblins, seeing her be kind, they returned it and they exchanged her money, before they left. Now she had her own vault filled with lots of money and she had 10 galleons to spend on her school spullies.

3 hours later...

Lily Evans was walking to the last shop she needed to go to. She definately NEEDED to go there, otherwise she wouldn't be able to perform magic. She opened the door to Olivanders, walking inside, she noticed a certain boy, with 3 others, he had whitey brown hair, that was slowly looking messier and hazel eyes. The boy closest to him had long, black hair, silvery blue eyes that she got lost into. She turned to the next boy, who had mousy blonde hair, quite chubby with blue watery eyes that were nothing compared to the other 2. She turned to the last boy. He looked quite intelligent, slightly darker hair than the boy she had just seen, a few scars and bruises her and there, with green eyes, darker than hers, but a very cheerful smile. She raised an eyebrow at them, before walking over to the shop keeper and asking him kindly if she could have a wand. When the man came back, he had 4 boxes with him. The first one she tried worked straight away it was a 10 ¼" Willow, slightly swishy. She paid for her wand grinning madly.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

**James Potter…**

James turned his head, him as his friends were in Olivanders, the wand shop for people about to start Hogwarts. They were alone. Until the bell went off. He spun around, seeing a certain red head girl, just past her shoulders, very bouncy as she walked, her eyes an amazing emerald green colour that he couldn't help but look into them. He blushed as she looked at him for a while, before looking at his friends. She didn't seem too interested in Wormtail, she liked Moony a bit, by the way he was seeing things, she stared at Padfoot for a while, taking in all his looks, before she gave him a quick glance, smiling slightly to him. He knew that most of the girls they bumped into seemed more interested with Padfoot, but that was because of his eyes and hair. They suited him, whereas he knew his hair colour would end up changing over the years. He picked up the 20th wand, willing it to work, what if there wasn't a wand that wanted him? He looked very alarmed and turned to Sirius, even by James' standards, he was acting so weird he was getting a freaked out look from his best mate! A spark shot out of the wand as James swished it and he grinned in relief, it wasn't the sort he was hoping for, but it felt right. It was an 11", Mahogany wand, that was pliable, according to Olivander himself. They eventually left the shop and headed back to Potter Manor, they couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts the next day!


	2. Chapter 2 - Hogwarts Sorting

_A/N: I'd like to call out to lordlottie01 for being the first person to review, follow and favorite me (and my story...)! Anyway, sorry it wasn't up as quickly as I would've liked. If you've read chapter one and waited for the next, then you're probably thinking, is she crazy? I might be. I don't know, should go and check up with a therapist! Anyway, even though it's been at least a day (or 3) since I posted my first chapter, I'm going to say I'm sorry for the wait...this'll be about them starting a Hogwarts and a few certain people who just manage to bump into each other__..._

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

**Lily Evans...**

Lily yawned, waking up slowly. September 1st. What was it she had to do today? She turned to her calendar and underneath the date it was said, Hogwarts. She jumped out of bed, seeing the time. It was 8:30! She had to get dressed, she had to pack her trunk, double check everything was there, then she had to brush her hair and brush her teeth, then she'd have to put on her shoes, walk back upstairs, grab her trunk, drag it downstairs, check it again and then she'd have to put the trunk in her parent's car (Muggle way of transportation) and then she had to get to the station, find Platform 9 3/4 and then she had to get on the train, with her trunk, make sure that Hestia isn't too shaken up, then she'd have to find a compartment and...gah! She had to stop thinking soo much! She shook her head side to side and got dressed quickly, brushed her hair and teeth before she could remember her plans and threw everything into her trunk, checked it over and then closed the lid, it felt like it had taken her hours, but in reality, it had only taken her 30 minutes to get it all done. Now she had to actually get everything else done...

10:45 AM

The young red head looked around, trying desperately to find Platform 9 and ¾'s. She looked around, desperate for help when, by lucky, a pureblood – with no-one else around her, bumped straight into her trolley, rushing to get on to the Hogwarts Express. "Hogwarts too huh?" The girl with dark locks as Lily, the younger girl nodded in reply. The black haired girl held out a hand for Lily to shake, "Alice Prewitt, and you are?" She said, as Lily shook her hand.

"I'm Lily Evans. Muggleborn."

"Oh, I'm a Pureblood." Alice replied, smiling at her. It was odd, that she, out of all pureblooded children, happened to be kind and so coincidently bumped into a muggleborn!

"Could you perhaps help me find the platform?" Lily asked Alice, her spirits brightening slightly – she could see a friendship forming between them soon. The girl in front of her nodded and smiled, they both headed off to the platforms 9 and 10. "Run? Through THAT?" Lily said, looking at Alice as if she was mad. The girl simply nodded at her, then ran through the barrier. Lily rubbed her eyes again and again, thinking she had just seen her newly found friend disappear through the wall. Was that even possible? She closed her eyes tightly and ran straight through the barrier, expecting a painful crash when it came into her, but it never came. She opened her eyes and before her was the steaming train. Hogwarts Express! She leapt up happily into the air and dragged her trunk aboard, finding the compartment Alice was in, then put her trunk and owl there, before noticing four…BOYS? She yelped in surprise when she saw them, they were the same boys she'd seen when she'd gone to Ollivanders wand shop! "Lily, this is James Potter," Alice introduced, the fair haired boy stepped forward, he had lovely hazel eyes. He kissed her hand gently, before going back to his seat. "Remus Lupin," She carried on, the werewolf stood up smiling at Lily, he was the intelligent looking boy she'd seen, he shook her hand before kissing it. "Ugh, Sirius Black," Alice said in a suddenly bored, but cautious tone, the boy with a lot of hair, that was long – it suited him though – stepped forward with the silvery colored eyes, he wiggled his eyes at her flirtatiously and Lily blushed, he then kissed her hand and sat down. "And finally, Peter Pettigrew." The last boy stood up. Lily raised an eyebrow at him, he was the short, chubby boy she'd seen, he was cute, but in a baby sort of way, he kissed Lily's hand nervously before sitting down quickly. "Umm, OK then…I'm Lily Evans..." She said, slightly uncomfortable. One boy was deviously handsome, with a glint in his eye making her slightly uncomfortable around him – but in a good way, the one next to him was a bookish sort, still cute, nice eyes, nice hair, overall nice person – she knew they get along, the third one, Sirius she recalled, was very very handsome, he seemed to use it against her though and she had felt weak at the knees, just having eye contact with him, she knew he'd be a charmer. Then the last one, Pettigrew; she couldn't see her making any sort of friendship with him he wasn't her type in flirtatious ways nor friend ways, they were complete and utter OPPOSITES!

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

**James Potter****...**

James smiled at Lily from behind his Quidditch Book. He was nervous, worried, excited and thrilled to be going to Hogwarts. He was glad that he'd been accepted, when he had gone to Gringotts with his parents, being a Potter, he got what he wanted and all he wanted from Gringotts at that moment was a family tree. At the very top, he had discovered he was a relative of…Guess Who? No, not Dumbledore! No, not Lord Moldywart – though they were very distantly related! Nope, not Salazar Slytherin! No, definitely not Helga Hufflepuff! No, not Rowena Ravenclaw. YES! Godric Gryffindor! He had no doubt – at all – that he would be put in Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, because the other houses obviously wouldn't accept him, well maybe Ravenclaw would and perhaps Hufflepuff might, but Salazar would never ever let him in the dungeons! Pfft, like he'd want to be in there any way. He wondered if his good mood could get any better, but before he thought it could, it got worse. A whole frinkin' worse! Let's just say a certain SS – Soon to be, Slimy Slytherin, popped in, saying Lily's name. Soon to be, slimy Slytherin – Severus Snape. Snape? WHY did it had to be Snape? He would have preferred it to be a prefect, telling them off for no reason, but it wasn't! He then grinned. Frank Longbottom would be trusted to pop up at the same time. Longbottom's and Potters had always been friends through their whole bloodlines, they always stuck up for each other. "Oi! What do you want Snivellus?" The 5 boys chanted. Snape practically peed his pants as he jumped in the air, not realizing someone was behind him, but he knew who the other 4 were. Once he'd realized who was behind him without looking, he drooled, "Longbottom, show your pathetic face!" Frank walked past Severus, shoving him aside, he wiped his hands quickly on a seat before sitting down, not wanting to have Snivelly Germs. "What you doing James, Remus, Sirius and…Peter Pettigrew?" Frank was truly shocked by seeing Peter Pettigrew – someone who's family had been in Slytherin for generations (Sirius didn't count because he knew he was too nice to be a SS – Slimy Slytherin), hanging out with some soon to be Gryffindor's. Not even looking at the girls, he said, "Hi Lily, you too Alice." He'd heard the introductions of every one and was waiting for the right opportunity to come in and speak to them when the best thing possible could happen! Snivellus came – right on que. "By the way Remus, I've only ever heard of 1 Lupin before and that was you dad…Your Grandmother doesn't count as a Lupin 'cause she had a different surname." Frank settled leaned back closing his eyes, "By the way Snivelly, close to door, not using your hand, we don't want you to have to pay for the damage you did to the handle by touching it, now if you will, leave."

**6:00 PM …**

James walked out of the Hogwarts Express, hearing a ruff voice yell, "Firs' years, over 'ere! Firs' years, 'ere!" He turned around and stared in awe at the sight he saw. A huge – almost like a giant – man towered over him and everyone else at the station. He looked up at the sort-of-familiar giant man in front of him, trying to remember where he'd seen him…it was about 1 year ago, when he had to get to some place. He didn't know where they were going! He was too busy pulling a prank on his little brother and sister! He smiled and then remembered his name, "Hagrid!" He called out happily, jumping up to see the man eye to eye. He walked over to the half giant with Lily, Sirius, Remus, Alice, a girl named Marlene Simmers and Frank following behind him. James grinned from ear to ear at the lot of them, they were all such an odd bunch. "Oi, Pettigrew!" He yelled, seeing him hanging around Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black and Rudolphus Lestrange. "If you wanna be a Gryffindor then prove it by not being around Slimy Slytherins!" He yelled at the mouse like boy, as the first years headed into the boats, James, Remus and Sirius sat down in one and when Peter came over to get in their boat them pushed him out, saying at the same time, "Be a Gryffindor and Man Up!" Before Lily got into the boat, smiling sickly sweetly at Peter before the boats started moving.

10 Minutes Later…

James got out of the boat with the rest of the first years and ran straight into the Entrance Hall, he waited excitedly as Professor McGonagall explained what was going on, she then led all of the excited purblooded and halfbloods, with the nervous muggle borns into the entrance hall and they all waited nervously for their time to come to get sorted.

"Abbot, Amelia!" The old witch called and a little girl with ginger hair walked up to the hat and sat down, it took around 10 seconds before the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!"

It carried on that way for the rest of the A's, there was 1 hufflepuff, Amelia, 2 gryffindors, Kaytlin and Thomas, 1 slytherin, Scorpio and 1 ravenclaw, a boy called Troy. Then, all of a sudden, "Black, Sirius!" A silenced murmur broke out in the great hall, everyone looking towards the Slytherin table, ready for him to be sorted there. But it never came. "Gryffindor!" The hat yelled and the Gryffindor table applauded loudly. Then another name caught onto his ears,

"Evans, Lily!"

**Inside Lily's mind…(at the sorting)**

"Hmm, very tricky, lots of brains yes, loyalty yes, but very fierce! Very brave, courageous, I think you could do great things in Ravenclaw you know…" The Sorting Hat said.

"You really think so?" Lily thought

"No, maybe not, I think you'd do a lot better where you'd be able to use up your bravery properly," The Sorting Hat said into her mind before calling out, "Gryffindor!"

Many more Gryffindors were announced, including Frank, Alice, Peter, Remus, that Marlene girl, then it was him. "Potter, James!"

**Inside James' mind…(at the sorting)**

"You'd be surprised you know, not only Godric is one of your family. Helga's there too." The Sorting Hat said, "I don't think Rowena or Salazar would accept you in their houses, even though you extremely cunning – yes you would do fine in Slytherin, young man! Your very brainy, but I have a feeling you wouldn't fit in. Your bravery is too strong for the other houses, you might not be worth putting anywhere else than, **GRYFFINDOR**!" And that was the end of the sorting.


End file.
